


Ghost in the Machine

by kelex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ghost in the TARDIS but Martha's the only one who sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

Title: Ghost In The Machine

There was a ghost on the TARDIS, and only Martha Jones could see it. The Doctor couldn't; Captain Jack couldn't. Martha seemed to be the only one who did. It was a beautiful ghost, her face a bit fuzzy but her clothes were clear as day. 

There was a denim jacket that the Doctor had found folded over one of the TARDIS railings; Jack had found the pink sweatshirt, and Martha herself had stumbled over the neatly-folded denim overalls set casually on a shelf by the TARDIS door. 

And she knew who it was, too; she couldn't help but know. 

Rose Tyler.

They lived and breathed Rose Tyler inside the TARDIS; the Doctor took Martha to places where he'd taken Rose before. Even Jack breathed Rose; after the preliminary introductions, Jack's first thought had been to ask the Doctor about Rose Tyler and Canary Wharf.

At that point, Rose Tyler ceased to be a ghost on the TARDIS; she was there, fully corporeal and held there by the force of two spectacularly amazing men who loved her so. Martha just couldn't figure out why Jack and the Doctor couldn't see her. 

Rose Tyler, the name guaranteed to make the Doctor fight. Rose Tyler, the woman who had given Jack immortality by accident, who had saved his life for all time. Rose Tyler, who had wanted her Doctor safe so badly she'd taken in the heart of the TARDIS.

She knew it all by heart, Martha did. 

Sometimes it felt like _she_ was the ghost, with the Doctor and Jack looking right through her.

~Fin


End file.
